One More Day
by xEmmie-kinZx
Summary: That's all he asked for. That's all he wanted. SasoDei


**I know I should really be finishing my other fic, but, I had to do this! It was inspired by the song ''One More Day'' ,hence the title, by Diamond Rio. I almost broke into tears with that song. And I thought it would fit these two well. Anyway.. Italics are flashbacks to.. hm, bout a year or so before Sasori's death. Okay?**

**Right, on with the story!**

**--**

It's not much, is it? All I ask is that you come back. Come back to me for a mere day. Is that such a high expectation? Really. Though, I know that once you're gone again, i'll just ask for the very same thing once more. Losing you twice is worse than just once, by far. Yet, I can't stop begging, pleading for 24 extra hours by your side. You were everything to me, and I didn't express that enough. I would never show affection in public, not even a little. In private things weren't much better. But now, I realize everything I did was wrong. What hurts most, is knowing that it took losing you to realize this. I hate that more than anything. And, it's only now that I know how much I truly appreciated your company.

I miss you.

--

_''Danna! You idiot, un! Why did you let him get away! Our order was t-''_

_''Shut up! I didn't let him go.. he's heading for our trap. Or should I say mine? You were no help at all... Also. When he's caught, i'm gunna let you do what you love best.''_

_Deidara instantly knew what this meant. Sasori was going to let him blow their enemy up. This very thought made the blonde jump around in excitement. It had been a while since he got to enjoy the thrill of an explosion. The shere thought of it made his skin prickle with joy. The missing rock nin ran full speed towards were the trap was earlier laid, and there he was. A human mangled in the trap wire hanging from a tall oak tree. Deidara wasted no time in creating the perfect clay sculpture to explode into a million pieces of pure artistic creativity. Sure, his master did not agree with his opinion, and he often pointed that fact out, but that did not waver his pride. In the slightest. Sasori watched from a safe distance as his partner sent a small spider type creature crawling up the tree. Soon after, Deidara stepped back and without any warning, caused said tree to go up in flames. The blonde screamed out his appreciation for his self named 'master piece'. The red head on the other hand sighed. _

_''Come on brat.. We better get back.''_

_--_

_Once back at their lair, Sasori took his report to their leader while Deidara collapsed on his bed. He was wiped out. He looked up at the cieling in antisipation of what was going to happen very soon. It was like a laid out plan. They would go on a mission, and at night, enjoy each others company. In various different ways. Sasori later, as if on que, walked into the room with a loud sigh. Only problem, was that he was closely followed by Itachi and Kisame. A fellow pair from the dreaded group known as Akatsuki. The two took one look at Deidara sprawled along his bed, quite clearly ready for some attention, and froze. It wasn't unknown that the other members lusted for the hyperactive bomber. It was only a few weeks earlier that another member, Hidan, had tried to have his way with said blonde. Only to be ripped in half by Sasori._

_''My, my Sasori.. I honestly envy you. I mean... Look at him! I'd love to- Ugh!''_

_Before Kisame could finish his sentence, Itachi had elbowed him in the stomach, clearly winding the taller man._

_''Honestly, Kisame, have some decensy.''_

_Both Sasori and Deidara silently thanked him. After that, time seemed to slow down as they began talking through a mission they would soon have to go through together. Capturing the Jinchuuriki. It was this that made Deidara bored beyond mention. He wanted so much to kick the apposing team out the door and pin his partner to the bed in a heated kiss, but that was out of the question. Since the rest of the group thought they were just doing it, and not actually in a relationship, he didn't want to cause suspicion._

_''So, we'll clue you in on the rest tomorow, for now, I think you two need some rest.''_

_Deidara could have kissed Itachi for speaking those words. And if it wasn't for the fact he practicaly hated the Sharingan users guts, he would have. Once the others had left, Sasori locked the door to stop any further intrusion. And the bomber didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his partners wrist and pulled him flush against him. They locked into a fierce and passionate kiss. Only breaking for much needed air every now and again. Sasori then pushed the blonde onto his bed and they began ridding each other of clothing, and once it was all in heaps on the floor, began kissing once more._

_It had been a while since they had a night alone. Their previous mission had just cost them a whole week of sexless nights. This pissed them both off no a large extent. But, all that was pushed aside now. They had each other, and that was all that mattered night now. Sasori had Deidara pinned to his bed, squirming and moaning as the puppet sucked and licked at every crevice of the others body. After what seemed like hours of torture, Sasori finally pushed himself into his young lover. The gap between doing this had caused Deidara to wince slightly at the intrusion, but the pain soon faded into seering pleasure. He groaned as the red head tied his wrist together, he really was a saddist at heart. Not that it bothered the blonde in the slightest. He loved the idea of being completely vulnerable with Sasori. It excited him._

_Sasori then began moving faster, causing the body beneath him to shiver in ecstacy. Taking his slight whimpering as a hint, he moved even harder and faster, nearly pounding the body beneath him. Deidara was soon yelling and gasping for breath as his danna mercilesly thrust into him. It felt so good. And knowing it was Sasori, and no one else, made it even better._

_''Danna... Oh god, un... So good... Can't... hold it...''_

_The red head knew just what he meant, and began pumping him in sync with his hard thrusts. The noises dripping from his lovers lips was enough to send him over the edge, making him slam into him relentlesly. It was quickly becoming too much for either of them to handle, as they both released together as a huge wave of pleasure was sent ripping through them. Deidara's scream was, surely, heard through out the building. Not that he really cared. For a while, no words were said, they just laid there gasping for breath. In each others company, as it should be._

_''Dei...''_

_''Yes, Danna?''_

_''I love you.''_

_''Love you too... un.''_

_Deidara slowly fell into a deep sleep, and was later followed by Sasori. This was how they enjoyed things. Regardless of the situation they were in, if they were together, it was all better again._

_--_

All I ask. It's all I ask! One more day with you. You were taken too soon. It was far from your time. I should have gone before you.. I should. Everyday is a burden knowing you are no longer by my side. It's hard to look any one in the eye anymore. Their words drip with sympathy, and that's not what I want. What I want it you. I really miss you. You said you were eternal. You said you'd be here forever. But now what? You're gone, but i'm still here. I can't stand it. I miss you. I fucking miss you!

''Please, un... One more day... Please...''

--

**My lord that was terrible. Anyway.. please lemme know what you think so that I may improve. Please and thankyou!**

**x33**


End file.
